


Recruiting Serenity

by Whedonista93



Series: Slayers in the 'Verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short deleted scene from Chapter 16 of "Slayers in the 'Verse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting Serenity

**Verbena, late June 2520**

“How do you feel about long-term jobs, Captain?” Giles asked.

“Depends on the job.” Mal answered mildly.

“Over the centuries, we’ve had difficulty finding ships and crews we can trust to do necessary jobs we often can’t do ourselves. I daresay you and your crew fit that bill.”

“What would you have us do?”

“Well, first of all, Lacey and Xander have expressed a desire to remain with your crew, so they would act as Council liaisons. I believe Buffy and Spike may also wish to join you. We need ships, first and foremost, to track and transport new Slayers. You could occasionally be responsible for rather specific supply runs. And of course, responding to reports or suspicions of monster and demonic activity; of course, any Slayers on board would handle the problem itself.”

Mal considered, “And this is a gig my crew would be able to live on?”

Mal had to force his jaw not to drop at the number Giles dropped.

“Is that all?” Mal asked somewhat sarcastically.

“Certainly not. You would also be stocked with food and other necessary supplies every time you returned to the ranch.”

Mal chuckled and raised a hand dismissively, “You’ve been around how many years and you still can’t catch sarcasm? The money is more than we usually see in a 6 months.”

“Credits would be transferred bi-monthly. More, and more often, as needed, at Lacey’s discretion.”

Mal shook his head in disbelief, “Mister, you’ve got yourselves a crew.”


End file.
